Reinventing Feminism
by dear.lilan
Summary: It hadn't been their fault really. In fact, Zuko and Sokka were both too drunk to remember anything, but after telling just about every sexist joke in less than two hours, someone decided they had to pay the price.
1. Unexpected Awakening

'You rise with the moon, I rise with the sun...' Katara mockingly said, attempting to copy Zuko's voice, rolling her eyes, as she took care of lunch for the group. Suki lifter her eyes from the fans she was mending and laughed.

'Come on, the guy's almost up every morning at sunrise. Give him a day off.' Her gaze went back to the handle of one of her fans. 'Besides, he and Sokka partied way too hard last night. You should have seen your brother trying to get in my room silently as drunk as he was.'

Katara chuckled. 'I'm guessing he was everything but silent.' The girls laughed.

'Hey, Katara, have you seen Zuko?' Aang walked into the division, interrupting them. 'I was supposed to train with him, as soon as the sun rose.' Katara and Suki exchanged looks.

'Well, he must have slept in,' Katara explained, 'he's probably in his room.'

Aang nodded. 'Okay, I'll wake him up.'

'Wake up my brother too. The lunch in almost ready.'

'Sure!'

Suki waited until the boy left to glare at her friend. 'Katara! You were so mean! They probably need some sleep.' She stated, half serious, but with a hint of a smile on her lips.

Katara grinned mischeviously. 'Well, they did party hard last night, didn't they? And there's still a lot of stuff to do.' Suki shook her head.

'They must be so hungover...this is going to be fun.'

* * *

Aang decided to wake Sokka first. Even though he had been getting along with Zuko lately, thanks to their life changing field trip, he still felt a lot more comfortable with Sokka.

When he got in the room, the curtains covered a great part of the sun light, so Aang had to be careful not to walk against anything, waving his arms in front of him to make sure he was going in the right way. From where he stood now, he could recognize a pair of shoulders in the lump under the covers.

'Sokka? Sokka wake up!' He shook his friend, but all he got in response were some high pitched groans. Aang sighed. He walked to his left, where the window was, and opened the curtains, letting the sun invade the bedroom, and Sokka finally moved, starting to sit up on the bed. Except...

Sokka didn't look like Sokka.

Aang let out a scream.

Wearing Sokka's clothes, half sitting in the bed, was a girl, with Sokka's skin tone and eye color, dark wavy hair which resembled Katara's, but a bit shorter, and with what looked like a feminine version of Sokka's wolf tail, the top section of the hair tied back, and the rest left loose.

'I feel weird...' The girl mumbled. Aang noticed how her voice sounded a bit like Sokka's, only a lot more high pitched. Maybe it was...

'Sokka?' Aang narrowed his eyes and cocked his head to the side in confusion. 'Is that you?'

'What are you talking about?' He asked, her expression turning into a panicking one suddenly. 'What's wrong with my voice?!'

Aang gulped as he took a small mirror that was hanging on the wall and turned it to Sokka, who stopped looking wide eyed at his hands and chest to stare at his reflection.

This was Sokka's turn to scream.

'What...? You...! What did you do to me?!' Sokka's arms flailed around, pointing at himself.

'Me?! I didn't do anything!' Aang yelled back.

'I'm a girl! Someone explain this!' Sokka shouted. 'I have boobs! I don't want to have boobs!' He cupped his new breasts, his face showing desperation.

Aang sat on the bed. 'Sokka, I have no idea how this happened... I-'

Another scream was heard from the other side of the hall, where Zuko's bedroom was. It didn't sound like Zuko, even though it had the same hint of raspiness of the prince's voice, cracking halfway through.

Aang and Sokka exchanged glances. 'Zuko!' They both said, and quickly got up, running to the prince's room and opening the door.


	2. Answers

**A/N: Hello! First if all, thank you for the lovely reviews, it's good to see someone is actually reading and enjoying this. After the first chapter, I think I should explain that this fic is set after The Ember Island Players, so the Gaang is staying at the Firelord's vacation house on Ember Island, near the beach. Anyway, enjoy!**

'Don't come in!' The same voice yelled from the bed.

A girl wearing Zuko's red robes was sitting up on the bed, her back against the wall, with her face buried on her knees.

'Zuko?' Sokka called. The girl lifted her head of her knees, and both Aang and Sokka could confirm it was, indeed, Zuko. It had to be.

Female Zuko seemed a little to small for Zuko's robes, her face pale like his, but there was still the same angry looking scar over the left eye and ear. The hair was dark and straight, reaching the shoulders, and the eyes had Zuko's golden color.

'I-I don't know what happened.' He said. 'How did I turn into a girl? I just-' Only then did he face his friends and noticed Sokka didn't quite looked like Sokka. 'You too?!'

'Yeah, as you can see!' Sokka exclaimed. 'This was probably some freaky gender bender's work!'

'What the hell is going on here?!' Katara was at the door, and Sokka and Aang turned around to face her. She frowned confused, until her eyes widened into a look of realization.

'Sokka?! Zuko?!'

* * *

The gang was gathered in the main room, sitting around the table. After ten minutes of rushed explanations, Toph and Suki finally understood the group now had female versions of Sokka and Zuko instead of the regular ones.

'How did this happened?' Suki asked, eyeing her boyfriend who was now a feminine version of himself.

'We have no idea,' Zuko replied, 'I mean, I just woke like this...' His voice was merely above a whisper.

'Well, maybe something happened-' Katara turned around. 'Sokka! Why did you leave your stuff here?! Your sword was poking my back!' She got up, grabbing her brother's sword and placing it on the floor, under the window, not noticing as a small envelope fell of the sword case. Aang, however, saw it, and picked it up, opening it. 'Anyway, as I was saying,' Katara sat down and continued, 'maybe something happened last night.'

'Do you remember anything at all?' Toph asked. 'I mean, as drunk as you two were last night...'

'I don't know!' Sokka exclaimed. 'Why would this happen to us?' He buried his face in his hands, and Suki ran a hand down his back in comfort.

Aang looked up from the paper, looking worried. 'Um, guys? I think this might explain it.' He handed the envelope to Katara, who started to read.

 _'Dear Sokka and Zuko,_

 _As a part of the Fire Nation's feminist group, it is our duty to change this nation, fighting for equality for men and women._

 _Tonight, after hearing words such as 'women belong in the kitchen' and 'girls are only good for baby making and being annoying', we felt personally attacked._

 _For that reason, we decided to make justice through our own hands, and thanks to a secret drink of ours that you two did not hesitate to drink, you will experience how it is to be a woman until the end of the Summer, when the effects should wear off._

 _If everything goes well, you will both learn to respect women more, which contributes to out mission of awareness of women's rights._

 _Have fun in your new bodies!_

 _Regards,_

 _Ming and Li Shun'_

Katara put down the letter.

'What the hell did you do last night?!' Toph asked. Sokka groaned in annoyance.

'I don't remember a thing!' He shook his head. 'I think we drunk too much...'

'Well, at least we know it's temporary...' Aang shrugged.

'Yeah, but three months?! That's a lot! I don't wanna be a girl...' Sokka tried to bury his head in Suki's shoulder, but she ducked away from him.

'Well, maybe you shouldn't have said what you said!' Suki crossed her arms against her chest, turning away from Sokka.

'But I don't even remember saying that! Besides, I think it was the alcohol.' Sokka placed a hand in Suki's shoulder. 'I think you're a pretty good warrior, even though you must make amazing sandwiches.' His tone was softer and Suki understood he was being sincere, so she moved closer to him again, as if forgiving him

'So what do we do now?' Zuko asked in a low voice.

'Well, I think we'll just have to deal with it.' Katara suggested. 'We know it's only temporary, which is good, but there's nothing we can do. So we just carry on as normal until you two are boys again.'

'That sounds like a plan.' Sokka sighed. Katara smiled.

'First, you two need girl clothes.' Which was true. Zuko had lost a few inches of height, as well as most of his muscle. He was a really skinny girl, and his clothes were too large and too big for him. Sokka had the same problem, but only in certain places. For some reason, his girl body was quite curvy, with narrow shoulders, large breast section enveloping to a small waist, but with large hips

'We don't have many, so we should go on a trip to the market.' Suki added. 'Also, we should get them some feminine underwear.'

Suki and Katara chuckled at the panicked looks of Sokka and Zuko upon hearing they would need 'feminine underwear'. Even with the disadvantages of the situation, they had to admit the whole thing was pretty funny.

'Seems like Twinkle Toes is the only man in the house.' Toph observed.


	3. Girls Getting Makeovers

'Hey Sokka! I think I found one that fits you!'

Sokka whined loudly, shuffling himself over to his sister, who held some breast wrappings, smiling widely.

It hadn't been hard to found breast wrappings for Zuko - the third smallest size (one size bigger than Katara's) should fit him perfectly. Sokka, however, had a whole different feminine body, and it had been hard to find wrappings that didn't simply fall when he moved his arms or torso, or ones that didn't cut off the circulation under his arms. It just seemed that there was one 'in between' size missing from the whole market.

'Well, finally!' Sokka exclaimed. 'Does this mean we leave the market?'

'No, silly!' Suki replied, grinning. 'First, we have to try these on, which we can do on those tents over there. After that, we can finally start looking for everyday clothes from you two.'

'Come on, let's go try the wrappings. I'll go with Zuko, Suki go with Sokka.' Katara grabbed Zuko's wrist, dragging him to the small tents and going in with him.

Zuko sighed, handing the wrappings they had showed for him to Katara. 'So how do these things work exactly?'

'Well, the wrappings have these tube top white thing, which fits around your boobs,' she explained, 'and the actual wrappings are tied around your body to secure everything. It's simple enough.'

Zuko nodded, starting to undress himself, his back turned to Katara. She handed him back the wrappings, which he dressed and undressed quickly, claiming it fit well enough.

Outside, Suki and Sokka were waiting for them, and Katara guessed they had been successful by the huge grin on Suki's face.

'Well, now we just need clothes for you... over there!' Katara quickly spotted a tent that had a huge variety of clothes, varying from dark red, almost black pants to light golden tops. The two girls started to run to the tent, Suki afte Katara, Zuko and Sokka following them slowly, dragging their feet.

* * *

After another hour, the group was finally back to the beach house.

Sokka had chosen for him (with Suki's help) a bright red cropped top, which only covered his breast section, and a dark red mini mini-skirt that had golden details in its borders. Despite being in a beach house, Sokka's outfit could be considered quite revealing, but Suki was relieved that her boyfriend hadn't completely refused to wear girly clothes.

Zuko, on the other hand, after trying some provocative clothes like Sokka's, had left the tent blushing furiously and had decided on a sleeveless wine coloured top (that looked like Toph's) and some large dark red pants with a golden stripe on the left side.

'Hey, you're back!' Toph punched Zuko's shoulder with a mischievous smile in her face.

Aang sat on the porch, in front of the group. 'So, how did the whole... uh... girly shopping go?'

Katara smirked, her arms crossed agains her chest. 'It went very well!'

'Yup, at least Sokka and Zuko look like proper girls now!' Suki added.

'I feel ridiculous.' Zuko muttered, looking down, his cheeks red.

'Come on, Zuko! These clothes aren't that bad,' Sokka observed, eyeing his new outfit with a soft grin, 'I actually kind of like them!'

Zuko turned to him, a hand on his waist. 'Well, I am glad you have decided to embrace your feminine side,' he said sarcastically, 'but dressing like a slut doesn't make me feel any better about this situation.'

Sokka mimicked Zuko's posture, with both hands in his waist. 'Oh really?! At least I'm not trying to hide my girly voice!'

'I am not hiding my voice!'

'Don't worry Zuko,' Sokka said, smiling from ear to ear, 'with such a hoarse and high pitched voice like yours, I would be ashamed of it too.' Zuko's ears had steam coming out of them.

'My voice is neither girly or high pitched! I-'

'Hey, guys...girls, stop fighting, alright?' Aang put himself between Zuko and Sokka, before things escalated to something unpleasant. 'Sokka, why don't you go with Suki? You could practice with your sword or something.'

Sokka mumbled something along the lines of 'stupid Zuko' and 'I know his voice still cracks as a boy'.

Aang turned back to Zuko. 'I haven't practiced fire bending in a while. Maybe we should...'

'Yeah, let's go.' Zuko started to walk towards the garden behind the house, and Aang followed him, hoping Zuko's moodiness didn't get worse now that he was a girl.


	4. Tricky Balance

'Okay, I am going to teach you how to block an opponent.' Zuko adjusted his stance.

Aang cocked his head to the side. 'But, Zuko, I do know how to block an opponent.'

'I meant, in the fire bending way.' Zuko took a deep breath. They had only gone trough some simple moves, but he could already feel something was off with his balance. 'Fire benders fight with quick moves, so blocking someone is something you do really fast before striking again. A bit like pulling back an arrow in an arch, stopping, and then releasing it suddenly.'

'Right, I think I got it.'

Aang successfully blocked Zuko's attack, a burst of flame coming out of his fist right after, throwing the older boy (now girl!) out of balance.

Zuko was thrown backwards, and was relying in his right hand to hold pushthe ground beneath him, but he misjudged the length of his new limbs, and fell on his back.

'Zuko!' Aang ran towards him right, kneeling on the stone pavement. 'I am so sorry, are you okay?'

Zuko held his right wrist agains his chest, his lips in a tight line. He tried to move it slowly, but he wasn't able to.

'Let me see it.' Aang eyed the skinny limb. 'I don't think it's broken, but you should let Katara have a look at it.'

Zuko got up suddenly, a determined expression on his features. 'I'm fine! Let's just try it again.'

* * *

'I can't believe him!' Sokka stopped suddenly, turning around to face Suki. 'Do I look like a slut?!' He pointed to himself, waiting for his girlfriend to answer.

Suki stammered, not knowing how to be honest without hurting Sokka's feelings. 'Uh, well, I-'

'I bet he's just jealous!' Sokka exclaimed. 'Yes! That's it!' He sat on the top of some rocks, facing the sea, Suki joining him right after. 'Zuko's jealous of my beautiful, feminine curves. Well, we have to admit, my boobs are amazing, while his are a little...flat. I mean...'

Suki tried not to laugh as her boyfriend continued his rant about Zuko's thin body. She had to admit, this experience was being rather interesting.

* * *

'There, all done.' Katara bended her healing water back to the inside if her water skin. 'How did that happen?'

Zuko sighed, rotating his wrist as if to test it. 'I fell.' He mumbled.

Aang had made him see Katara after the firebending training, and she had quickly healed his wrist after concluding it was only sprained.

'You don't usually fall.' Katara observed. 'I mean, you don't usually fall in such a way that you injure yourself in a simple training.' She turned around, now paying attention to the cauldron where she was cooking the group's' dinner.

'Well, I did this time!' Zuko snapped. 'It happens!'

Katara had a hint of a smirk in her lips. 'Was your balance a little off, now that you're shorter, Zuko?' She and Aang laughed.

'I see this is all very funny to you-'

'Hey Sparky! So did you trip on your girly limbs while running away from Twinkle Toes?' Toph got in the kitchen, and took a seat next to Aang, grabbing one of the peaches in the fruit basket. Zuko face palmed before resting his head on the table, giving up, while the other three laughed at him.


	5. Adjusting

Sokka had always thought about boobs as soft, squishy things, that brought pleasure to men, especially, but also to women. Unfortunately, his own sore breasts were proving him wrong. Needless to say, he was disappointed.

It had been almost a week since he and Zuko had become girls, and they were both coping as well as they could.

Zuko and Aang sparred everyday at the beach, and Aang was actually getting better at firebending. Today, however, something didn't seem to be working.

'Ugh, no!' Zuko yelled. 'This isn't airbending, you're not supposed to move in spirals everywhere!'

'But I'm not-'

'This is firebending! Your moves are sharp and precise and determined! Try again!'

Aang jumps forward, about to shoot a ball of flames from his foot, but was interrupted before he could produce even a spark.

'Wrong! You're doing it all wrong!'

'You didn't even let me-'

'Enough!' Zuko pulled at his long hair before raising his voice again. 'Five hundred fire squats, now!'

'What's gotten into you today, Sifu Hotman?' Aang asked, scratching his head. Zuko was often grumpy and moody, but never like that before.

'What have I told you about calling me that?!' Steam was coming out if his ears now, and Aang could only pray to the Spirits that his firebending teacher wouldn't set the whole beach on fire. 'This lesson is over! Six hundred fire squats and you can go back inside.'

'I thought the lesson was over!' Aang complained.

'Well, this is your homework.'

'Can I do it later?' Aang's face lit up in hope.

'No!'

'Sokka what the hell are you doing?'

Suki had suspected something was up when she heard small noises coming from her room, and she wasn't wrong.

Sokka was currently sat on Suki's bed, facing the mirror on the wall in front of him, various brushes and makeup items around him. His face had a mixture of red circles around his cheeks, white lines on the nose, and his blue eyes were surrounded by black paint.

Sokka blushed even more beneath the red paint and looked down, wiping paint from his fingers to his skirt.

'I was trying to look like a Kyoshi warrior.'

Suki looked back and forth between the mess of her makeup on the bed and Sokka's face, and couldn't help but burst out laughing. Sokka's look from embarrassment quickly changed to one of indignation.

'Hey, what's so funny?!' He crossed his arms in front of his chest. 'I know it doesn't look very good, but there's no need to laugh in my face like that.'

Suki only laughed harder, her face red, tears coming out of her eyes.

Sokka angrily wiped his face on his top (exposing his breast wrappings). 'What fun is there in being a girl if you only get laughed at your makeup?' He mumbled as he left the room.


	6. Girl Problems

Zuko woke up with a stabbing pain in his lower abdomen.

Groaning, he sat up on his bed and realized he felt wet between his legs. Intrigued, he decided to create a tiny flame, just big enough to allow him to see. And he did see it.

A dark red stain on his sheets stared back at him.

'Oh no...' He moaned in realization. His face travelled to his hands and his arms hugged his knees. 'Oh, spirits, no...'

The pain was getting more and more intense, and a wave of nausea started to engulf him. Zuko finally got up and started to shuffle towards the bathroom.

Zuko had been getting used to being a woman in the past days, and it hadn't been that hard. It had been mostly...weird. But never once did he thought this would happen to him.

He stopped in front of the mirror and washed his face, trying to take away the sweat and the heat that had come with the cramps. His underwear was wet and stained and he had no idea what to do. Sighing, he let himself crumble to the floor, one hand across his abdomen, his knees against his chest.

Zuko stayed like that for a while, letting waves of pain run through him, before he decided he needed help.

He could wake Toph and ask her for help - but that was probably not a good idea, since he would be getting in her room with cramps and leave with cramps and multiple bruises.

There was Suki, and Zuko was sure she wouldn't hesitate to help - however, she and Sokka slept together, and he really didn't want to deal with the awkwardness of having period cramps in front of his friend.

Which left Katara.

Katara was probably the best option, since she was alone in her room, and, as the motherly figure of the group, she would definitely know what to do. Zuko slowly got up and walked to her room, still trying to figure out what he would say to her. He opened the door as silently as he could, and got in.

She was sleeping on her side, her face turned to him, and she started to wake up as soon as he closed the door behind him. Zuko produced a tiny flame and lit up two of the candles on her bedside table.

'Zuko?' Katara sat up and rubbed her eyes. 'Is everything alright?'

Zuko looked down and blushed. 'Uh, I... I think I got my uh...you know...' Katara's mouth formed an 'o' as she realized what was happening. She immediately felt compassion as she noticed Zuko grimace in pain, as a hand held his stomach.

'Oh, Zuko...' She said in a soft tone. 'Come on, you probably want to have a bath and change...'

The two left the room and went to the bathroom, where Katara started to bend water from the water pot, which was about as big as Aang, to the bathtub. Zuko stood awkwardly behind her, still indescribably embarrassed with his whole situation.

'Okay, can you heat this water? It's still a bit cold...' Katara turned to him. 'Leave the stained clothes in that basket and I'll take care of them later. I'll leave some clean clothes by the door, as well as some absorbent wrappings...', she explained, 'you put them in your...underwear. If you need anything call me, alright? I'll be right back.'

Katara left, closing the door behind her, and Zuko took off his clothes, getting in the bathtub. The water was warm, and he suddenly felt relaxed, so he reclined himself back and closed his eyes, sighing with relief.

After a while, the water was cold. Zuko got out and started to dry his body with a towel, noticing how sore his breasts were. He picked up the clothes and the absorbent wrappings Katara had slipped under the door, and examined them.

It didn't take long until he figured out how to use it, and within a few minutes he was returning to his room. For his surprise, the door was open and some candles were lit. He lay on the bed, which now had clean sheets, and covered himself with the blankets.

Katara came back a while later, bringing a tray with a steaming cup of tea.

'Here. This will help.' She handed him the cup, which he grabbed, and took a sip of the hot tea.

'Thanks.' He looked down, blushing. Zuko was feeling incredibly embarrassed with the whole situation, and Katara noticed, concluding he would feel better if she just left him alone, now that she had done what she could to help him.

'Well, I should probably go back to bed... Do you need anything else?'

'No, I think I'll be okay.' He mumbled.' Katara nodded.

'Oh, by the way,' she remembered as she was about to get up, 'you can heat your hands, right?'

'Yeah, why do you ask?' Zuko frowned.

'Maybe you didn't notice when you were bathing, but heat helps with the pain.' She explained. Zuko heated his hands and placed them under his navel, sighing with relief as he immediately felt the cramps easing. Katara smiled. 'If you need anything else, I'll be in my room.'

'Thank you, Katara.'

'No problem.' She closed the door behind her. Zuko curled tighter on his stomach, wondering why women had to put up with this.


End file.
